


y2｜狂者 ch 01

by ygritte_coco



Category: Y2 - Fandom, 磁石
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygritte_coco/pseuds/ygritte_coco
Summary: 卡尔维诺式解决。





	y2｜狂者 ch 01

狂者

*双律师au  
**故事描绘的事件都为推动剧情发展需要，同时适用各国法律，没有任何参考价值（不担负普法教化责任），请别认真推究  
***剧情推展三观可能不正（。、恋爱可能不甜（？

/ygritte

►りんご- 闇に降る雨

Ch 01

‘Nino本来就是一个狂妄的人啊。’

夏季比往年结束的快，八月末一过，傍晚的夕日始红，日光即刻被暗夜吞没，自由飞雁瞬息归巢。

穿着正装搭配藏青色领带的二宫和也下午刚开完庭，抵达烧烤店时，里头大伙早开始叙旧起来，见了他一个劲地露出同步怀念的热切表情，招手要他赶快入席。  
相隔十年未开的大学同学会，盘腿坐在烟幕里榻榻米客座区的一个个，再不是每日联谊骑小绵羊等着隔壁校美女抽到自己钥匙、期考前俩礼拜才聚首拿教科书出来或拜或啃的年纪。他们毕业分别后朝各自的方向开展人生。

本同是法学部的学生，后来做记者、公司管理职或独立创业的大有人在，像二宫这样坚持在本业道路上算一算才占全班五成左右的人。

二宫平时几乎不参与这样的场合，百般不愿前来也只可想而见感慨十年能改变旧人如此深远，就此归心似箭。他刚坐定不久，菜单连同酒水很快送至他眼前。他将公事包放至腿边，想起助理小秋前两天提醒他进入30代该开始注意管理身材、健康，默默点了份沙拉，捧起冰啤酒一口口地喝。

大学时期连任四年班代的杉田从对桌走来，一注意到刻意窝在角落的二宫，一晚上堆着的营业风格微笑更开，像模像样前来正坐勾搭他的肩。  
“这不是！这不是！人称 ‘律师界的良心’！二宫桑赏脸来参加我们同学会了！”  
二宫有些不想成为众人焦点、勉强配合杉田的大嗓门笑了下：  
“哪里的话、杉田、好久不见啊。”

杉田捧着酒杯招呼桌边的同学替他斟满，他拍了拍二宫的肩示意他一起举杯、碰杯。

“话说老同学这些年真是赚尽大众好感度，平时没少在新闻报导中看见你名字。”

二宫一次饮尽杯中的液体，思考一会如何打断杉田继续往他身上延伸话题，之后主动起身向在座老同学们敬酒。  
不料以酒水转移目标效果未彰，班代起了个头后，回敬二宫的此起彼落都一人附和说一件近几年二宫受委任、处理过、最终成为社会话题的事件。

好似大学同班毕业的出了一个诉讼英雄，他们也都沾光受惠不少，今日逮到机会非得夸他一把。

从最开始引起法界人士注意，替年老渔民违反环保法高额挨罚辩护胜诉，之后类似女高校生集体抗告狼师、游民误闯工程用地意外损赔和受暴妇女离婚诉讼等案件排山倒海朝二宫任职的事务所前来。

他就此成为媒体的宠儿，一个个报导标题耸动写着 ‘律师界的良心再次大获全胜！’、‘二宫律师！法庭正义伸张！’

沙拉被服务生送上桌，二宫没再试图制止身边人夸大他经手事件的高谈阔论，一个人百无聊赖拿起餐叉翻搅瓷碗里的生菜。

“话说二宫和后来自立开设事务所的樱井真不一样。樱井他们接的大多是公司法案件，除了义务辩护以外，很少插手社会弱势议题——“  
过去校内游泳队、现今任职于国内连锁银行总行的井上加入话题，二宫听了他的话，这才对老同学间的谈话表露一点兴趣，弯身过去问他：  
"对了，井上、我想问你件事……"  
这时，烧肉店的玄关木门再次被拉开、规矩关上，二宫抬眼看见收拾透明塑胶伞的男人肩上沾着雨痕。那人走进脱下发亮的皮鞋，浏海向后梳起，水灵大眼里情绪锋利、唇型饱满微勾，浑身散发一般人难以忽视的帝王气场，瞬间吸引在场所有人的目光——。

是樱井翔。

大学时期总和二宫及其发小西山静奈一起行动，现任S.S.法律事务所社长。  
“说曹操，曹操到。”班代杉田站过去拉樱井翔的手腕，毫无迟疑地将他领至二宫和也身边坐下。

樱井几乎一沾上桌前坐垫随即融入聚会氛围，开怀笑着与见了他瞬间炸锅的众人寒暄，期间他瞧了两眼二宫十年未改变的侧颜，脸上的笑稍微收敛“没想到会在这遇见你。”  
“是阿。”二宫转头适当回应樱井，口吻不见热度，他脑海浮现不到二十岁的樱井翔染着一头金发、在足球场上奔驰、锋芒毕露那会，与如今眼前的成熟男人想不到是同一人去。

当年的气焰宛若连同樱井的发色褪去，消散在十年社会历练里。

两人的对话至此为止。杉田拿了一组新的餐具过来，并替樱井翔斟了半杯烧酒。  
“樱井大律师今天怎么有时间来同学会？”杉田巴结笑问。  
“老同学找我肯定要来。”  
樱井说着客套话回应杉田的热络，其他人听了他的话跟着起哄，可他眼角始终注意一旁默默起身陆续朝厕所前去的井上、二宫的身影。

通往厕所门前的廊道整齐摆放一盆盆装饰植物，稀缺的灯光和叶梗吐出的水气，有短暂走在夜晚山间公路隧道的错觉。  
井上率先走出厕所门，瞥了一眼不知何时跟来的樱井，他颇有余裕的模样，向井上搭话说游泳队的果然经过十年身材还是很好，井上则突然想起似的：“最近我们公司想找新的法务，我之后可能再找你。”说完，跟樱井翔要了一张名片，便回到火气弥漫的座位区，留下樱井一个，他既没走回去，也没前进进入厕所的打算。

厕所门接着打开，二宫走了出来，看见樱井翔等在外头，全身微顿了一下，随后装作没见到人地往外头走。  
“等等、二宫。”樱井叫住十年未变的削瘦背影。  
二宫转身看樱井阴影下的英俊脸蛋“找我有事？”他问。

“你过的好吗？”樱井回问。  
“还行。你呢？”二宫耸肩回应的大方简洁。  
樱井堆起他一惯的笑，眼眸如弯月、唇角微勾，带点仿佛至今三十二年生命无往不利的不羁气质——二宫这才仔细看着他这抹笑，今晚第一回对眼前人产生熟悉的感觉。

二宫甚至记得过去他曾有一次让樱井狡黠的笑从脸上瞬间褪去。

大学四年樱井和二宫是系级前三名的书卷奖常客。  
大一首回期考结束，樱井站在贴着书卷得奖人公告的处室栏位前，独自勾着嘴角骄傲地笑，他眼底透着阳气，面对书面印制、一目了然的全年级成绩排名。  
那回二宫以险差屈居第二、樱井则拿下榜首——。

如往告解场去的冷静步伐，伴随淡柑橘味的香气，午后的法学大楼三层廊道，一片寂静夕光中暗自得意的樱井身后，二宫轻轻瞥一眼走过斑斓的公告。那是他们之间初次的对话。

‘只有认定自己是败者的人，才会执着于输赢。’

18岁的二宫细薄的猫唇张合，吐露一针见血的语句，口吻类似自言自语，也确实让在场另一名少年如靶心听得一清二楚，语毕他只留下一个清幽的背影。

点水蜻蜓与断线风筝，从未想过任何遗留，谁不经意完美记得，也丝毫不影响孤零背影的潇洒淡泊。

如今少年的他们都已磨去性格棱角，打破雏型重塑后，如原石般愿意去冲撞、灼伤他人也散热的部分，所剩无几亦不再轻易被唤起，理应如此才对……。

“除了意外你成了人权律师，我变成沽名钓誉的法律事务所负责人，一切都很好。”二宫回溯记忆瞬息截止，注意力再次聚焦到眼前的樱井脸上。

二宫惯性的鼻头哼笑声响，回应樱井跨越十年以上的一次自嘲“不知道静那家伙听见会说什么。”

提起熟悉名讳一瞬间，十年未见的空白又被推出记忆时间线，十年前樱井翔、二宫和也及西山静柰度过的青葱日月，过去现今紧密贴合，似他们从未真正长大、从未将自己形塑塞入社会、从未见证一段关系开始、在各自心上留下飞鸿踏雪般的迹痕、随即被命运无情的风雪覆盖——。

它深刻烙在灵魂某一处、由无关紧要的日常掩埋或巨大的伤疤残留，可它实实在在支撑他们走过败花残月的日子，到现在重逢的两人各自有所天地的所在。

一提起便拉扯情感的细节、丝丝扣扣。

“她应该会说 ‘笨蛋、Nino本来就是个狂妄的人啊’之类的吧，毕竟她经常这么说你。”  
樱井忆起西山静奈的口吻，嘴角露出难得和缓的笑，相对二宫眼底漠然亦一瞬消散、温柔满溢。  
“可能吧。”二宫说完侧身便要走。  
“你记得，”樱井再次发声阻止他离开的脚步“事件发生后，我问你将来想成为怎么样的律师，当时你怎么回答我吗？”  
二宫挑了挑眉，指骨顶着下巴，左右活动后颈，一副并无所谓的模样“忘了，我回你什么？”

“非比寻常有钱的律师。”樱井一双大眼里光彩尽数褪去，深邃地望着二宫。

“你说想成为非比寻常有钱的律师。”

樱井和二宫相觑交换同时无心的笑意，这为不在场第三人存在的短暂叙旧，就此划下句点。

聚会结束，二宫和其他人等在烧肉店外头石砖路上拦计程车。他从外套内袋掏出烟点起，凭任尼古丁的气味窜入肺泡，舒畅感直达鼻腔、脑门——。  
樱井早先一步与众人道别、搭自家车离开。想着当上一间事务所的社长在外头餐聚喝酒居然还有专人接送，二宫朝吊着寥寥夜星的都会暗空吐一口长雾。空气仍弥漫雨水的浓重气味。

他如果没看错，前来载樱井的人是女的，顶多20出头的年轻样貌。

二宫独自在街边露出嘲讽的笑，想西山静奈在他和樱井翔的记忆中也永远是年轻的21岁、青春不老。班代杉田替二宫拉开路边停下的第一辆计程车后门，待他嘴里叼着烟坐进车内，念着要二宫今后多跟大伙出来见面、甩上车门后缓缓挥手退开。

倏忽，渐行渐远的计程车车尾灯消失在雨夜的混沌视线尽头，如在宣告里头乘客对身后任何情感、事物不曾留恋半分——。

tbc


End file.
